


Deep Push (fanart)

by bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale is still male presenting he just has a pussy unless you wanna view it another way !, vaginal fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo
Summary: Crowley fucking Aziraphale's ass, with Aziraphale's pussy leaking down onto Crowley's cock.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Deep Push (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/gifts).

MERRY XMAS SPARKLES!!!


End file.
